User blog:AdventureWriter28/Opinions/Review for GO characters past
Reviews for GO characters past’s/backstory... --Note: This blog will be updated if in a recent episode, a GO character’s past is revealed or if there is a newer flashback scene. Also remember...this are only OPINIONS....-- Matsukaze Tenma *Overall, his past is a bit.....lacking.... Let’s admit, it was nice to see that he was saved by Gouenji when he was little that he was inspired because of that.... but other than that there isn’t anything interesting about his past. *Most main characters in anime shows have “sad” or “dramatic” past’s. An example would be in Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel was raised by a dragon but was one day left by him, the same goes for the Naruto anime, Naruto is shunned by the village and was not able to see his parents right? Most main characters (but sometimes, supporting characters also) have “sad” past’s but unlike Matsukaze, he doesn’t have one, also our main character in the original IE series, Endou Mamoru has also a sad past too, his grandfather was thought to be dead right? And he also wasn’t able to see Fuyuppe for a long time.... *Comparing the past of Matsukaze and Endou....... Matsukaze’s was a bit.......incomplete and Endou has at least a very interesting past. *Overall , in my opinion, I would rate Matsukaze’s past and overall of 4 out of 10 (and for Endou at least 6 out of 10) *I hope that Level 5 would add more about Matsukaze’s past, because it is lacking. Tsurugi Kyousuke and Tsurugi Yuuichi *Definitely......GOOD!!!! A main character with the right past story! *Mostly like Gouenji’s past, which was great. Showing that his Yuuichi sacrificing himself to save Kyousuke in the process of getting his leg injured. Now THAT is a “sad” past! *It was nice to see that both of this brother’s have a very tight bond with each other (kinda like Kidou and Haruna). *Comparing the past of the Tsurugi brothers and with Gouenji........they are almost equal but....Tsurugi’s was alot better since there were scenes that it was showing that both of the brothers were playing (when they were young...) unlike in Gouenji’s case, it only shows Yuuka cheering for his brother. *Overall , in my opinion, I would rate the Tsurugi brother’s past and overall of 8 out of 10 (and for Gouenji at least 7 out of 10) *I hope that Level 5 would show more scenes about the two brother’s (especially see the skills of the brothers or at least we can see Tsurugi Yuuichi play in some future episodes?) Shindou Takuto *So far we haven’t seen any flashback scenes about his past... *Overall , since he still hasn’t shown any past stories, normally it’s obvious that in my opinion it would be 0 out of 10 since there isn’t any past revealed yet. *I hope that Level 5 would add information about his past since he is a main character (and because he is my favourite!!! Please make a past that shows Shindou and Kirino together in their childhood!!!) Kirino Ranmaru *So far we haven’t seen any flashback scenes about his past... *Overall , since he still hasn’t shown any past stories, normally it’s obvious that in my opinion it would be 0 out of 10 since there isn’t any past revealed yet. *I hope that Level 5 would add information about his past since he is a main character (Please make a past that shows Shindou and Kirino together in their childhood!!!) Nishizono Shinsuke *So far we haven’t seen any flashback scenes about his past... *Overall , since he still hasn’t shown any past stories, normally it’s obvious that in my opinion it would be 0 out of 10 since there isn’t any past revealed yet. *I hope that Level 5 would add information about his past since I was wondering what was his REASON for joining the Raimon soccer team. Sangoku Taichi *His past.....was more SHORTER than Matsukaze’s..... *We did saw him play when he was little and (he was so cute as a child!) we see him play “real soccer” when Fifth Sector still hadn’t taken over. *Overall , in my opinion, I would rate Sangoku’s past....... 2 out of 10, like I said, it was lacking a lot. *I hope that Level 5 would add more about Sangoku’s past.....it was really lacking a lot. Namikawa Rensuke *For his past.....well it was nice to see him having a past since most minor character’s don’t have past/flashbacks about their life. *I’d rate it 3 out of 10, since well......it was lacking, it could use more “sad” happenings other than what we saw though I guess it should be expected to be short since he is a minor character. *I hope that Level 5 would make Namikawa appear again (and I hope we see him sharing his past with others; though it’s highly unlikely) Minamisawa Atsushi *So far we haven’t seen any flashback scenes about his past... *Overall , since he still hasn’t shown any past stories, normally it’s obvious that in my opinion it would be 0 out of 10 since there isn’t any past revealed yet. *I hope that Level 5 would add information about his past since I was wondering what was his REASON for EVEN joining the Raimon team (the REAL reason). And why did we just saw him in another team in a magazine pertaining about IE GO. (Is he a spy for Raimon or something?) Kurama Norihito, Hayami Tsurumasa, Kurumada Gouichi and Hamano Kaiji. *So far we haven’t seen any flashback scenes about their past... *Overall , since they still hasn’t shown any past stories, normally it’s obvious that in my opinion it would be 0 out of 10 since there isn’t any past revealed yet. *I hope that Level 5 would give them past stories since it would be nice to see characters with some past. (Though.....Level 5 showing their past is highly unlikely since most of the past Raimon teammember’s past were mostly not shown....) Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke *So far we haven’t seen any flashback scenes about their past... *Overall , since they still hasn’t shown any past stories, normally it’s obvious that in my opinion it would be 0 out of 10 since there isn’t any past revealed yet. *I hope that Level 5 would give them past stories since it would be great to see how the two of them became of friends..... (Or at least give them some sad past since.....Ichino is one of my favourites!!!! XD) Kariya Masaki *So far we haven’t seen any flashback scenes about his past since he is a new character.... *Overall , since he still hasn’t shown any past stories, normally it’s obvious that in my opinion it would be 0 out of 10 since there isn’t any past revealed yet. *I hope that Level 5 would add information about his past since I was wondering what was his REASON for joining the Raimon soccer team. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts